Bumblebee and Sari story
by Kinika
Summary: can't really think of one so it's mainly about Bumblebee and Sari freindship and love growing fond and complete. My second story so don't be so evil


**Author note:**

**Ok this is my second story this time it's with Transformer Animated^^ I'm still kinda new to the show though this was a challenge my friend made me do for story writting of course at first I didn't know what this show was at first till I saw and I was like MAN this is a good show and usually I hate the anime form of this type of stuff but I just fell in love with the characters. lol So here I am now writting a Bumblebee and Sari story...I don't know if I'm gonna be makeing this a romance or Friendship story just has to wait till I finish it out lol any way I hope you guys like this first chapter and please review *puppys eye***

"_**Haha Father comes on!" said a young 5 year old Sari while running with her father. "Oh Coming Sari" said the father while laughing. Sari stopped in the middle of the run as she felt something soft and cold fall on her. She looked up at the bright blue sky cover with the fluffiest clouds. Her dark red eyes lighting up at the sight she saw. "Snow" She said as she lifted up her hands towards the sky. "SNOW! Father it's snowing!" she said as she danced around the falling flakes. The father laughed at the spinning girl. "Yes Sari. Yes it is" the father said while watching at the dancing girl.**_

_"__**Did you have a good day at school Sari?" asked her father while an 8 year old Sari got into the car of her father truck. "No. Everybody kept making fun of me. They made fun of me, my eyes, everything father" Sari said crying. "Oh sweetie don't mind them" her father said while patting her head. "Easy for you to say" Sari said while looking out the window. Her father sighed. He wonder what happen to the once cheerful Sari he found. The one who was always happy no matter what happen.**_

_**"Ahhhh" a red eye girl yelled as she was running away from beams being shot at her. "Catch the girl" One bot said while running towards the girl. "Leave me alone" Sari yelled as she ran away from them. While running she tripped over a branch and fell into the snow cover ground. She was getting up when the two bots stand in front of her. "What….what do you want with me?" Sari asked while backing away. "None of your business little girl" Said one of the bot while grabbing Sari. Sari started to scream and cried for help. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sari screamed. "Piped down little one" said the other bot while walking behind her. "What do you think your doing?" Asked a Yellow bot while walking towards the commotion. "Stand aside Autobot" said the bot holding Sari. "Hmp if you think I'm gonna let you hurt a human Decepticons" The yellow autobot said while charging at the Decepticon holding Sari. "Hmp foolish autobot" The decepticon bot said while handing Sari to the Purple and blue bot. "Get the girl to the master" He said to the bot. "Yes" the Purple blue bot said to him. Soon it dash off. "Let go of meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sari yelled "HUSH" the bot hissed at her. "Hold on little girl" Said a Yellow bot as he stab the Purple blue bot in the back. "Huh" the purple bot said as it let go of Sari and felled to the snow ground bleeding oil. "AHHHHH!" Sari yelled as she felled but was caught by the Yellow Autobot. "Hi!" the bot said while running with her. "Who….who are you?" Sari said while tears out of her eyes scared. The Yellow bot could tell she was scared and try to comfort her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" He said while make a turn in the snow. "I'm Bumblebee by the way. How about you?" Bumblebee asked. "S…Sari" Bumblebee nodded. "Well Sari nice to meet you" he said smiling. Sari looked up and smile at him**_

_**"SAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIII!!" Yelled someone. Sari looked up to see Bumblebee Calling from up above her. "…Bu…bumblebee." Sari said as she landed in a big ocean of water. "SARI!" Bumblebee yelled as he jumps in after her. "BUMBLEBEE NO!" Megatron yelled after him. Pretty soon Sari saw Bumblebee swimming after her as darkness started to form around. The last thing she heard was Bumblebee voice. "Everything ok now Sari. I'm here" he said. "Bumblebee she thought as she fainted away.**_

**_Author Note:_**

**_Well there you go please review to help me improve if soo thank you^^_**

**_"Evil bunnys shall rule this world...and I shall be there master"_**


End file.
